


Cinderella

by Daughter_of_Satan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Satan/pseuds/Daughter_of_Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short thing i made up a few years ago based on the song by Steven Curtis Chapman, called Cinderella that had been removed from fanfiction. i recommend listening to the song before or while reading this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella

Harry watched his daughter of 14 years running around her room looking for her dress robes, she had refused to let him buy her some new ones as she had inherited his need to do things simply with what she had, unlike her, her brother James who would just demanded to have new robes or Albus who would have said no but really actually wanted them so he would go to his mother for them. As it was his way of helping Harry cope with the divorce.

 "Dad can you help me with something?" Lily asked.

"Sure what do you need Lils?" Harry asked in return.

"Well you know that Hogwarts is having a ball this year…," she paused

"Yes what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing's wrong dad but can you help practice dancing with me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure Lils," Harry replied.

~ ~ ~

"Thanks dad," Lily said

"It's not a problem Lily you know I'll always help you!"

"I know thank you anyway,"

~ ~ ~

_Three and a half years later_

"Dad you'll love him" Lily said with large pleading eyes.

"I hope so Lily"

~ ~ ~

"Dad please can you help practice my dancing in this dress?" Lily asked indicating to her knee length dark blue strapless dress.

"Sure Lils, like I said you can always count on me to help to the best of my abilities, by the way that's a beautiful dress," Harry complemented

"Thank you dad," Lily replied

~ ~ ~

_Seven months later_

"dad thank you, you've helped me so much but you didn't need to buy us a house Lysander could have gotten one," Lily said

"I know but I wanted to, it's going to be lonely in the house now," Harry sighed

"Please don't worry dad I will come over every Sunday for a family dinner," Lily told him

"I know, I just still can't believe James believed that I cheated on your mother," Harry confessed

"Don't worry dad me and AL still love you,"

"I know,"

~ ~ ~

_One year later_

"Dad Lysander asked me to marry him and I said yes, can you believe it?" Lily asked

"Yeah Lilly I can, I can see it in the way that you look at each other,"

"Dad I have a question can you answer it?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you please help me with my dancing for the wedding?"

"Sure when is it?"

"In six months,"

"Six months! Well we'll just have to work hard then,"

"Oh thank you dad, this means so much to me,"

"I know Lils."

~ ~ ~

Harry watched as Lilly and her new husband Lysander danced.

"It is time for the father daughter dance so please grab you daughter and start dancing!" the DJ, Harry had hired for the reception announced.

"May I have this dance Lilly?" Harry asked as he walked up to his daughter and son in law.

"Sure dad, I would love to dance with you!" Lilly replied

"Thank you Lilly," harry said.

"You're welcome, "Lilly said.

They danced into the night and one week later Harry died happy that his children were happy and moving on in life with their new families.


End file.
